


Fairy Tale Masquerade

by Kinoink



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Old Flames, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Wholesome, light comedy, slight hint of Aymeric/Warrior of Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: Give the Miqo'te a drink, she'll enjoy herself until intoxication takes over (or drink someone under the table). Give the Miqo'te a formal dress and she will more likely panic over embarrassing herself. Gi'ntana has faced Primals, took down God-like entities and even came face to face with Death itself. However, she's going to have to face the biggest challenge, the expectations of a formal party among both nobility and common. Luckily, she does have friends that are more than willing to lend a helping hand or two.





	Fairy Tale Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> To surmise this going to be a light-hearted, slightly comedic with a few romantic bits sprinkled in until the end. It's mostly going to be preparation work towards a big finish! It'll be a few chapters with some further insight to the characters and the Warrior of Light and their friendships. Originally this was going to kind of be a "pick your ending" sort of scenario, but until I can figure out how such a thing would branch, I'll stick to my favorite pairing for the moment and maybe write some side one-shots around this another time with some other pairings? For now enjoy!

Alisaie was peering over one of the books she was reading, watching as her brother was silently writing with a quill and ink upon the parchment papers in front of him. Really he was known to fall into these lapses of writing and mayhaps even sketching, but today there grew a small stack of books and he looked like he was deep in thought, brow furrowed. The twins and their warrior of Light and Darkness companion had retired to the Cabinet of Curiosity since their times of being in the Crystarium had crossed over, Alisaie had found a book on the Red Mages of the First, Gi’ntana was doing some light reading on pixies, even writing a little bit to help the Cabinet gain better knowledge of the tricky little pranksters. Alphinaud however? He had nary said a peep since entering about the topic he was pouring over. 

It had been what felt like the hundredth time that the quill in his hand had made an incessant scratching noise as he would cross something out. Alisaie could’ve sworn his parchment would’ve been permanently dyed black the way he was going at it. Gi’ntana’s ears twitched and she sighed quietly, closing the book in front of her after marking the page with a scrap of her own parchment in lue of a bookmark, “Alphinaud, darling, what is it that has you in such a state? You’ve not only been quiet, but you can nearly destroy the pen in your hand with your scribbling out.” She kept her voice down out of politeness and it made him look up in surprise then down at his work, more so at the mass amount of black streaking through it.

“Oh...have I? Never noticed.” He cleared his throat as he would reach over and fold up the ink stained parchment with the intention to throw it away later, minding he didn’t get ink on his fingers in case there were spots still wet.

The two young women looked at each other from across the table with identical looks that asked the same question, _‘He hasn’t noticed…?’_ That meant that there was a very high probability that Alphinaud’s work was important and very pressing upon him. “So, care to share with the rest of the Studium, dear brother?” Alisaie asked curiously not putting her book down as she was on an illustration of a Red Mage showing some impressive tactics. 

That got his eyebrow to twitch, an unpleasant memory rearing to the taunt that used to once come from Krile’s lips. Then he sighed deeply, “Honestly Alisaie, I have never seen you sink to simple school yard taunts.” he retorted before he glanced at the small stack of books that had been neatly set aside in a pile. It was a lie, for his sister had done that more than one time in their past. Reaching over he picked up one of the books from the top of the pile, “If you are so interested I have been researching Novrandt’s past, before the Flood of course, to gain an understanding of their...formal occasions.” That got their eyebrows to raise with questions, that was at least getting their attention.

“Whatever for?” Gi’ntana asked curiously leaning back casually in the chair, it creaked softly under the shift in her weight and she crossed her arms, Alisaie had gone back to doing her own research, reaching over to write down some notes.

“The Chai family wishes to have a party. They also asked me for some aid in hosting.”

“Oh, yes, because that’s what we all need. To wear stuffy clothes and dance the night away while the world still has possibilities of being in danger.” His sister remarked off-offhandedly, not looking up from her work this time. But as she could feel his eyes burn a hole into her shoulder, it made her pause and look up with a sigh, resting her palm out in front of her in a resigning gesture. “Alphinaud don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true. Besides, aren’t they still working on fixing the hierarchy in Eulmore?”

He would nod before raising up two fingers, “Their plan comes in two acts; one is to celebrate the return of the true sky and the other is to help bridge the gap between those of noble standing and lower. Considering my work with both sides, they found me the most fitting candidate to aid in this operation. While it’s understandable some may not harbor the wish to forgive those who wronged, hopefully it will at least create some form of accepting in one another.” It was at least a fair explanation at least that gave them pause. Ever since their liberation of Kholusia it was evident that not many of those who were under the thumb of nobility were treated with fairness, some refusing to forgive their old patrons for their actions.

“Are you sure that they believe it to be best, Alphinaud?” Gi’ntana inquired, crossing her arms lightly on top of the book she had been reading, looking over at him with mild concern. “It could be dangerous for some. Anger is a motivator for vengeance, believe me I know this first hand, something could go wrong. If we are all busy, we will be unable to stop anything that could go amiss.”

There came a smile, one that read that he was incredibly proud of himself, as if they didn’t know as he did. Or he was plotting something. The two girls met eyes again before Alphinaud spoke, “Tis why I told them that my friends would be in attendance. While we may have nothing to truly fear, we are all considered extra security.” He glanced at Gi’ntana warmly, “Though I’m most certain none will do a thing knowing the Warrior of Darkness is in their presence.” There it was...the ball the size of Dalamud felt like it slammed down on the Miqo’te’s shoulders and suddenly she feared for her own sanity as the silence carried between the three of them for a long moment. “Ah, anyways…” He cleared his throat as he would gather up some of the books into his arms with the means to return them, “...I will let you know the details as they develop. For now, I have some business to attend to.” Alphinaud easily held the books, walking by, only pausing to press a light brush of his lips to Gi’ntana’s cheek as he said his goodbyes.

Alisaie and the Miqo’te waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It wasn’t until they had spared a glance to the doors as they shut, Alphinaud had gone. Then his twin sister would watch Gi’ntana as the sweet face started to slowly change with the passing seconds. Setting her book down, Alisaie absently held up three fingers to her side; three...two...one...and as if on cue, there was a rattle on the table as the Warrior of Darkness’ head slammed onto the wood surface between them. It wasn’t loud, but it did sound like it hurt.

“What am I gonna do?!” Gi’ntana barely raised her voice since she didn’t want to disturb the others who were interested in reading, evident panic coating her as her ears were lowered and shoulders shaking. If there was one thing that had been a mortal enemy to her in not just the Source, but would soon be the First, it was the gods be damned formal occasions where she was put into the position of acting as both security and a decoration to be stared at by the populace. What made it worse is that Alphinaud had pulled an old trick by using her title in order to enthrall those into submission and calm. There would be retribution one day.

“I don’t know what you believe you have to worry about.” Alisaie remarked finally shutting her book, marking her place with a red ribbon as she reached over to pat the other on the shoulder. “Besides, you’ve been to social occasions before have you not? I’ve seen you be rather sublime to the people.”

Looking up Gi’ntana sighed as she rest her chin on the table, eyes half-closed, “Open to the public celebrations when it comes to the defeat of a primal or a liberation of an entire nation is completely different, Alisaie. And given my past record for “formal occasions” needless to say I have plenty to be concerned over.” she mumbled and then went back to staring blearily at the wood grain. Her ears only twitched when she heard the sound of the chair creak from the Elezen’s shifting weight across from her, but when she made to look up again, Alisaie was lightly tilting the chair back on its hind legs and arms were crossed as she was watching her friend closely. Those blue eyes were burning and gods she hated it when they did that! The twins were nothing if not able to yank the information out of her if they watched her like that with deafening silence.

“To clarify. First formal occasion, the Sultana became poisoned, I was accused of committing regicide, Scions were blamed as being conspirators, in a way we lost Minfillia more that night though Y’shtola and Thancred were in the Life Stream thankfully. As well as Papalymo and Yda, or...well...Lyse managed to get away and flee to Little Ala Mhigo. Not to mention your brother could’ve been put to the sword by his own Crystal Braves if he had not escaped...and not for your quick thinking as we were fleeing the city. Regardless, at the time our names were pretty much mud to the city of Ul’dah.” She sighed, sitting up this time, that feast had been a stain on Gi’ntana’s reputation as the Warrior of Light, even if it had been a coup. It was still harsh to look back on that her own name, her own title would be used for the gains of those who wanted to do harm. “The second was in Ishgard, Ser Aymeric had invited us to a party. You were actually there for that one. I think the main points of that night was that I was extraordinarily paranoid and ended up getting severely intoxicated on wine (an original tasting became several drinks later). After Ser Aymeric had gotten stabbed in the streets of his own city, I did fear that someone would try to do something while we were all gathered. Otherwise, before that I just stood by, answering questions, and trying to ignore the fact that I ignored the “proper dress” some of those women expected from me.” The amount of times she had apologized to Ser Aymeric for her behavior was tantamount to a child trying to apologize for her worst moments. He had even been kind enough to collaborate with Tataru on something she could wear without the feeling of being stuffy, and even his hand had ruffled her hair, so bemused to the fact that she was looking so contrite in the aftermath.

“Hm...I do recall Alphinaud did have to follow Hilda out of the hall. I didn’t realize it was because you nearly embarrassed yourself with how intoxicated you were.” Alisaie chuckled softly, looking down at her. Her brother had followed the Miqo’te around like a chick following its mother, but it was a boy who pined with unrequited love to his traveling companion, and had informed her that he had been helping her nurse that awful hangover the next morning with only a vague mention of she had been flirting outrageously to Ser Aymeric before being pulled away. “Is that all?” Alisaie asked with a tilt of her head.

“At least from what I can remember.” Gi’ntana informed with a shrug. She didn’t remember much else to be described as formal, the only other parties were when Ala Mhigo was liberated, which had been a huge free for all celebration with dancing that required no etiquette, and Doma. Again there had been plenty of booze, and she did recall drinking Hien under the table while Alphinaud had rolled his eyes and shook his head in dismay. Gods, that made her sound like someone who could take her drink even if she would end up paying for it the next day.

“Then, why not make this your third time be the charm? You limit the amount of drink you put into your system for all of our sakes, you relax, you have fun. What could be the worst thing that could happen?”

“At the worst would be is that your brother asks me to dance and I have absolutely no training in the ways of...traditional dance.” She cleared her throat and her face turned scarlet, she had been needing to find something to do while waiting for her friends if they would wake up at all. One thing ended up leading to another. Oh she could dance, but not the way others would expect. “Then there are plenty of chances to end up making a fool of myself in front of nobility and even just my companions. Everyone expects me to be knowledgeable in every subject, but I’m not.” She rubbed the back of her neck a little bit and looked up a bit, Alisaie had set her chair back down to its proper position and crossed her arms over the book.

“If you ask me, I do believe you are overthinking.” Reaching over she would lightly tap Gi’ntana’s forehead. “...However, you will do what you believe is best, and I’m very certain that what you do, you will have the support of us.” Standing up she stretched her arms above her head before picking up her book and her notes that she had written. “I’ll see you tonight for the evening meal, don’t let this talk about formal parties bother you that much. I believe the plan is a folly one and will get thrown aside easily.” She offered Gi’ntana a small smile, giving her a light rub behind one of her ears as she too would soon leave leaving the Miqo’te to stew in the sea of confusion and worry.

Little would they know was that Alphinaud was rather determined to see this through to its completion.

**Author's Note:**

> As a small note, I am open to suggestions on how Urianger and Y'shtola could lend a helping hand because I do have a big plan for Aymeric as well as Feo Ul, Tataru, and G'raha Tia.
> 
> This will probably be slowly worked on over time, so we'll see where it goes honestly. I've never been fully good at long-running chapter fics.
> 
> However, comments and kudos are as always appreciated!


End file.
